This invention relates to AM/FM radio receivers and to demodulating circuits for such receivers.
In a radio receiver, a detector or demodulator circuit is necessary in order to provide at its output a signal which varies according to the modulation of the radio signal. This signal may then be amplified by audio amplification circuits and used to drive some acoustic signal generating means in order to make the audio component capable of being heard by the human ear.
It is desirable to implement radio receivers using integrated circuit technology; however, most prior detectors utilize inductors which cannot be implemented using integrated circuits.